Unknown factors
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Kurama dragged Hiei to a meeting but wait no one is here what is going on! kxh R


Summary: I hate this part! Anyway Kurama and Hiei are going to go to see Yusuke and Kuwabara at Genkai's temple but...they are way to early! Kurama wrote down the wrong date and even Genkai isn't at her home! Oh boy and to top it all off there was a storm making them stay there! Oh Yeah I just noticed this means Kurama actually messed up! Or was this a planned... KxH don't like don't read.  
  
Unknown Factors  
  
Kurama had tracked down Hiei like he always did when they had a meeting. "Hiei...I know you are in that tree so please get down!" Hiei hopped down from the tree he was usually in. It was right next to Kurama's school. Why he liked watching Kurama partake in those stupid human what where they classes was an unknown factor. Hiei walked with Kurama and it started to rain.  
  
"Well Hiei here take this umbrella. It will protect you from the rain and you won't get sick." Hiei took the item from Kurama's hands. He tried to figure out how to open it while he looked at Kurama's hair getting wet and becoming straight. "Hn. You are an idiot Kurama. You didn't bring one of these umbrella things for yourself." Hiei had finally opened his umbrella. "I know Hiei but we will be at Genkai's soon."  
  
Hiei didn't know what was going on. Ever since he met Kurama every time Kurama was hurt or doing something that would hurt him he felt bad. He really regretted fighting Kurama when they first met but he didn't know why. Hence this is the unknown factor in their friendship. Every friendship has one unknown factor. You know what you want to tell someone but can't. That is called an unknown factor to me at least.  
  
"Hiei we are here...Um Hiei that will close on your head if you leave it like that!" Hiei closed the umbrella on his head. Kurama laughed a little at it while he got the umbrella off Hiei's head. "Hiei! You need to start listening to me sometimes!" Hiei looked at Kurama and handed him the umbrella. Hiei did listen to Kurama...Every word he ever said. Hiei liked it when Kurama talked even when he did go on about human things that where of no interest to him.  
  
"Hn. Where is everyone Kurama?" Kurama looked around and found a note left by Genkai. "Hiei it appears I wrote down the wrong date. Genkai left to sprit world for a few days. It doesn't say why but my guess is she left to see Tougro. Anyway Hiei I guess we can leave." As they headed for the door they both saw lighting. "Hn. Kurama looks like we are stuck here till the rain stops. Kurama looked around for something to eat and Hiei just sat down.  
  
Hiei was drenched so he threw off his cloak. Good thing he wore a tank top under it. "Hiei I read the paper it is going to storm all night. Here I found some food." Kurama held out a bowl of rice to Hiei as Hiei looked at Kurama eat it. "How are you using those pieces of wood to eat your food." Genkai only had chopsticks at her house and Hiei had always used silverware.  
  
Kurama took one of Hiei's hands and put the chopsticks in the correct formation and helped Hiei pick up the rice. Hiei had finally learned how to use them after about ten minuets of Kurama holding Hiei's hand till he got it. Hiei had eaten it and noted how plain it was. Hiei then saw Kurama leave the room to put up the dishes. Why did he like Kurama holding his hand? Why did he always feel great when Kurama treated his wounds but when someone else did even Yukina it wasn't the same.  
  
"Hiei you look deep in thought. What is on your mind?" Kurama had dried his hair but was still in soaking wet clothes. "Kurama won't you get sick if you stay in that?" Kurama looked at his outfit and then looked at Hiei. Kurama did admit it would make him sick if he stayed in it but there was nothing to change into. "Hiei I will just dry my shirt in the dryer and hope my pants get dry over time. You don't have a problem with that do you?"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and remembered the few times he did see Kurama shirtless. It always made him a little warmer all over his body. "Sure go ahead Kurama. I mean what good is a fighting partner if he can't fight!" Hiei hated when he said things like that. It always just came out and he never meant it. Well to Kurama maybe to that dumb luck detective and the walking idiot without a brain but never Kurama.  
  
Kurama brought out a bowl of ice cream and gave it to Hiei. "Here I knew this would help you with whatever is on your mind." Hiei looked at Kurama shitless. He has a nice build...Wait why was Hiei thinking that! Hiei shook his head and ate the sweet snow. Kurama was doing something but Hiei didn't know what so he ate his sweet snow. Kurama was writing in some book he brought with him.  
  
"Kurama I always wondered what is that thing you write in?" Kurama looked at him and smiled as he put the pencil in the book. "It is a journal. I write down my most personal thoughts here. It is something most humans do. Even Yusuke does. I happened to find it open in his room most of the words misspelled and illegible." Hiei couldn't believe Kurama just said that. Usually he didn't talk about Yusuke or Kuwabara.  
  
"Kurama what are you saying you never talk about that detective around me." Kurama looked up at Hiei and put down his journal. "Hiei...What do you think of me?" hie looked at Kurama who had rested his head on Hiei's chest. "Kurama... I think of you as a friend." Hiei wanted to take his sword to his head. "Oh... well Hiei why don't you finish your ice cream... I will take a shower. Kurama left to take a shower so he could cry without Hiei knowing.  
  
Hiei looked at the book Kurama left out. He looked at the green book that said Shuichi Minamino's journal on it. I might as well...Hiei remembered he promised Kurama he wouldn't read his mind...But reading a journal was never said he wouldn't read a thing that held personal thoughts and feelings. It wasn't reading his mind so I guess Hiei could. Don't you love loopholes! Let's see a few weeks ago.  
  
Dear journal  
  
Well Yusuke beat another demon and has to act like that is so great. I know I should tell him but I have been way too distracted by Hiei. I know what I feel... I have only felt it for one other person when I was Yoko. I would have mated with him but he died. I still miss Kuronue a lot. I know I am in love with Hiei. I just wish he would love me back. I just want him to be my lover. Is that so much to ask?  
  
Anyway it is back home. I am just sitting here praying Hiei will come by. I just want to tell him but I know he doesn't love me. Well I might as well say it here because I won't ever really say it. Hiei I love you with all my heart! Anyway off to bed with me. Hiei please come by. I love you so much! I want to just hold you and kiss you! I would do so much more if you just loved me Hiei!  
  
Well I have to go... Family movie time! I got to pick the movie! Man I love "Gone with the wind"!  
  
Hiei stopped reading and walked around trying to figure out how to make Kurama's dreams come true. He walked into the bedroom where Kurama was laying down crying still. "Kurama...Why are you crying!" Kurama looked at Hiei and put his face to the pillow. "Kurama...you love me." Kurama looked at Hiei and then noticed Hiei was about to cry himself. "Hiei...I am so sorry if you want to leave go ahead."  
  
Hiei looked at him and smiled. "I am not leaving your little trap yet Kurama. I know you did this to try to seduce me. Kurama if you want me I am right here for you. Kurama come in here you should see this. Kurama walked into the living room. It was a decorated with flowers and it smelled so nice. "Hiei I don't see how flowers are going to make me happy." Hiei showed Kurama the rest.  
  
On the table there was a cake with a frosting rode on it. That said happy fifth birthday Shuichi on it. "Hiei how did you know when I turned five I wanted a cake like this." Hiei looked at Kurama and kissed him. "I actually listened to every word you ever said to me. I know exactly how to make this day the day you got ALL your dreams fulfilled. Including having me as your lover.  
  
"Kurama I loved you when I first saw you so I don't think it can be called rushing if I asked you to marry me right here right now." Hiei pulled out an engagement ring he had gotten a year ago for Kurama. "So Kurama what do you say." Kurama just kissed Hiei and took the ring. "I do, I do, I do!" Hiei smiled and showed Kurama the other things he had planned for that night.  
  
"Hiei really you did too much! This is all too much! I have you what else could I want!" Kurama hugged Hiei and everything was ok. Kurama got to what he always wanted to as a child due to Hiei and he told Hiei his newest dream. "Hiei...I want to own our own house and work somewhere so you can relax. I want to truly be yours! I want you to just let me mate with you."  
  
Hiei looked at him wondering when he would ask. "Kurama...I really have no clue on the mating thing..." Kurama looked at him and pointed out he was Yoko Kurama. He knew how to mate. "Hiei I want to mate completely! Just not physically but as well emotionally. I want to just be yours and only yours! If Kuronue came in that door right now I would turn him down.  
  
Well a knock was at the door care to guess who it was! Kuronue was outside begging to come in. "Kurama! They let me free I can be yours! We can be together forever!" Kurama explained everything to Kuronue. "I see well I did fall in love in sprit world. Thanks to you in fact. There was this beautiful black haired guy asking about you. He walked over to me and I told him all about you.  
  
Karasu blew up the door and grabbed Kuronue. "You can't be trusted to be on time...I told you that if you where late one more time I would take that hat and wear it myself!" Karasu took the hat off Kuronue's head. "Mine now!" Karasu then saw Kurama. "Oh nice to see you again! Did you hear me and Kuronue are getting married!" Kurama showed them the way out and repaired the door.  
  
"I told you I would turn him down! I love you so much Hiei! Now shall we get started on that mating thing?" Hiei looked at him and pull out a sheet of paper. "We have two more childhood dreams to do Kurama." Kurama wondered what else there could be. Hiei pick up the phone the it hit Kurama. "Hello I would like 20 anchovy pizzas. Yes my name is Yusuke Urameshi and I live in that apartment complex a few blocks south of you."  
  
Kurama laughed he had always wanted to do that to Yusuke! He knew Yusuke hated anchovies. "What else is their Hiei..." Hiei looked at the list it was time for his favorite on it. He picked up the phone yet again and called Kuwabara. "Hello Kuwabara residence Shizuru speaking...Oh ok. KAZUMA PHONE FOR YOU!" Kuwabara came over and picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Well if it isn't the big idiot. Kurama should I put this phone on speaker that way you can tell him the good news with me." Kuwabara was confused. What did they mean? "Kuwabara... I am engaged!" Kurama's voice went up to happy schoolgirl at that moment. "So who is the lucky girl?" Kuwabara didn't catch on to quick. "The lucky girl as you put it is me you idiot!" Hiei's voice yelled over the phone. Kuwabara hung up.  
  
"Kurama can I do one thing I have wanted to ever since I was a child?" Kurama nodded knowing what it was. Hiei ran off and in hour was back. "Well Yukina will be at our wedding! I told her about me being her brother." Kurama hugged Hiei and was so happy they got a jump on that mating thing! After a few more lessons with the chopsticks for Hiei.  
  
Yusuke's house  
  
"I didn't order 20 pizzas with anchovies on them! I hate anchovies!" Yusuke looked at the boxes and found a note. It was from Kurama and Hiei..."What did they do now get arrested!" Yusuke read the note about their engagement to one an other and about how Hiei had told Yukina the truth. "They are getting married! I knew that Kurama liked Hiei but...Hiei liked him back! Wait what are they doing right now!"  
  
That next morning  
  
"Hiei...I was thinking about something last night." Hiei looked at Kurama and gave him a gentle hug. "What is it Kurama?" Kurama looked at Hiei and pulled out a seed from his hair. "Hiei...I wanted to just ask you if at the wedding if we could invite some old friends of mine." Kurama smiled and thought about Kuronue... heck he even might invite Karasu! "Sure anything you want Kurama. I will always love you. Always."  
  
The end. 


End file.
